


Sweeter than a Swisher

by winter_angst



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cuddling, Dom/sub Undertones, Edible Body Paint, Explicit Consent, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Ice Play, Insecurity, Intercrural Sex, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Lingerie, M/M, Massage, Nipple Play, Rimming, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_angst/pseuds/winter_angst
Summary: Brock opens up Jack's world to various kinks.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Sweeter than a Swisher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalika999 (kalika_999)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/gifts).



> Thank you to Kali for inspiring this story and talking hcs with me. 
> 
> title: Pretty Girl Rock by Keri Hilson

Brock loves Jack. He loves that he likes to read and drink scotch and the way he makes Brock feel like the only person in the world. He loves that when Brock’s feeling down he brings him takeout and joins him for reruns of Below Deck and boos the extra bitchy crewmates. Jack is the best boyfriend anyone can ask for in all departments. Except for one. 

Jack’s good in bed, it wasn’t lack of skill that has Brock feeling unsatisfied. Jack knows how to hit all the spots -- from the same exact position. Missionary. Brock’s tired of it, if he’s being honest. It feels good but excitement is seriously lacking. It’s during sex that his discontent becomes clear. He has one leg hiked up over Jack’s shoulder as he thrusts at the same pace he always uses. Before Jack, Brock indulged sexually with all sorts of kinks. He decides that he needs to bring that sort of spice to this relationship because he loves Jack, loves him more than he’s ever loved anyone. The slow sex continues, Brock’s mind wandering on what would be a good starts, assuming Jack agrees. He gets distracted by his orgasm and after Jack lovingly wipes up with a towel Brock tries to think of the best way to bring it up. Jack was a lot of things but he was human and he sometimes took this a bit too personally. 

“You know I love you right?” 

Jack freezes and Brock decides it wasn’t the opening he had intended. “What’s wrong?” 

“I just… You’re amazing in bed, Jack. You know what you’re doing. But, I was thinking… Maybe we can spice things up. So, y’know, we don’t get bored.” 

Jack turns to look at him. “I bore you?” 

“No,” Brock lies, then with a small sigh admits, “a little bit.” 

Jack looks physically wounded and Brock wishes he could start the conversation over to save Jack’s feelings. “Do you want to break up with me?” he asks in a quiet voice.

“What? No.” Brock gets off the bed to hug him. “I just think it’ll be fun to try some new things. How do you feel about that?” 

“Whatever you want,” Jack says earnestly. “I just… well it’s just the only way I’ve ever sex.” 

“Then clearly we were brought together for a reason.” Brock kisses him. “We’re going to have fun.” 

Jack looks skeptical and maybe a little afraid but he nods his head. “Hopefully.” 

** ** ** **

Brock doesn’t wait long to put his plan into action. He cracks out the laptop and delves deeply into the adult side of Amazon. He knows he wants to start with something slow, something he knows Jack will like. Edible body paint will satisfy his sweet tooth and also add an extra edge to what is probably going to be sex ending in missionary but Brock knows it was going to take time before Jack was ready to try out positions from the Kama Sutra. He adds the rest of the supplies he seems himself incorporating into their sex life in the immediate future, hitting check out is exciting within itself, his dick twitching at all the possibilities ahead of them. He’s not sure how Jack will respond to it, but he had promised to be open minded and Brock trusts him to be honest. It’s been made clear to Jack that if anything makes him uncomfortable he can say no. 

It’s hard to stop thinking about it, checking the status of his orders on Amazon obsessively. Their two day shipping seems to have been a lie because Tuesday rolls around no package rests on the doorstep. So Brock endures another vanilla fucking that, despite his bitterness, isn’t unpleasant in the least. It’s just not what he wants and anyone who knows Brock knows he can get a little...theatrical when things don’t go his way. So come Thursday he messages support about his lack of package. They promise it will arrive the next day and comp him with a measly five dollars off his next order. He’s chomping at the bit to leave the office on Friday and when he sees no box on the steps his mood plummets. He opens the door, preparing to bitch about the package but it’s sitting there, neat and unopened as Jack sorts mail. 

“Why the face?” Jack asks, worried. 

“I… nothing, I guess. I was waiting for the box to come… You’re home early.” 

“Slow day,” Jack replies. “What’s in the box?” 

Brock grins. “Supplies.” 

“For?”

“For us.” 

“For us?” Jack looks even more confused but it dawns on him, his lips forming an O and his green eyes widening. “Oh.” 

“Don’t look so scared, Rollins. It’s not gonna hurt you.” 

“Can I see?” Jack asks, timidly approaching the box. 

“I don't think you’re ready for that.”

Jack looks even more alarmed. “What kind of stuff did you order?” 

Brock grabs the box. “Do you trust me?” he asks Jack.

Jack nods immediately. “Of course.” 

“Then trust that I’ll bring stuff out once you’re ready. Going at your pace okay?” 

Jack nods his head with a deep breath. “Okay.” 

Brock breaks out the first item and stores the box in the corner of their closet. 

He shoves the item into his top drawers and goes to tidy up the apartment. He’s washing the blender they’d made shakes in that morning and wiped toast crumbs from the counter when Jack hedges the question, “So you did this sort of stuff with your ex?”

Brock’s taken off guard by that question. He’s still friendly with his ex, Grant was a good guy just not a good match with Brock. He knows that it bothers Jack a bit even though he’s too polite to complain when Brock and him go for drinks with Grant and his fiance. “Uh, yeah, some of it.” 

Jack nods his head, eyes troubled. “Jack, I love you.” Brock reminds him. “I want to do this with you, not him. Just you. Always just you.” 

Jack took a deep breath and nodded. Brock sets aside his plans for their first night of kinky indulgence and cuddles up with him to watch American Pickers despite it boring Brock to tears. He gives him a blow job which is always down in one position, Jack sitting on the edge of the bed and Brock on his knees trying to ignore how boring it was. But if it’s what it takes to reassure Jack, he’s going to do it a hundred times over. At the end of the day the sex comes second. He wants to try new things, yes, but he isn’t going to find another Jack and Jack trumps it all. 

Saturday morning comes and Jack seems to be in a better mood so he takes a shower and while Jack is taking his, slips into the lace undergarment. He turns to check that it’s hugging his ass properly, the red contrasting nicely with his olive skin. It looks delicate and sexy, the lace supporting his cock which was half hard already. Once satisfied with his reflection he drapes himself across the end of the bed waiting for Jack to come out of the bathroom. He does so and stops short, staring at him. Brock smiles. 

“Like what you see?” 

The tent in the towel exposes that yes, he does. Jack licks his lips looking uncertain. “I… You bought panties?” 

“I did.” 

“Wow.” Jack holds onto the towel tightly as he takes a small step forward. “You look really… You look really good in that, Brock.” 

“I know. Your dick’s telling me that.” 

Jack’s cheeks redden as he looks down at this erection. “Guesso, huh?” He doesn’t loosen the hold on his towel. “You look…wow.” 

Brock sits up, finally realizing that Jack isn’t bold enough yet to make the first move. Not this soon into this journey. Brock takes his wrist and Jack obediently released the towel which pools around his ankles. Water droplets still cling to his skin as Brock runs his fingers down his arms. Jack draws in a shuddering breath and Brock is taken by surprise by how frightened he is. 

“It’s okay, Jack.” Brock gives his arm a squeeze. “There’s no right way to do this. What do you want to do right now?” 

“I want to kiss you,” he said immediately.

“Where?” 

Jack seems shocked that there are more options than just his mouth. “I… Your lips?” 

“Then do it.” 

Jack does. It’s a heated kiss, a bit rougher than the usual pre-sex kisses and Brock considers that a win. Jack pulls back and rests their forehead together while they both catch their breath. “What do you want to do now?” Brock asks in a husky voice. 

“I want to have sex with you,” Jack said, voice small now and a bit scared. 

“How are we supposed to do that while I’m still wearing these?” 

Jack draws back to look at them. “I… I should take those off.”

“Is there a way you can think about taking them off without just pulling them down?” 

Jack looks startled. “I… I don’t want to rip them.” 

Ripping them sounds just perfect. “It’s okay,” he says. “They’re like three bucks on Amazon. I’ll order more.” 

Jack takes a deep and Brock slips backward until he’s propped up on the pillows. He’s far from a pillow princess but sometimes it was a fun role to play. Plus he doesn’t want to spook Jack too much, the poor guy looks like he’s climbing a mountain as he slowly crawls up from the foot of the bed. Brock expects him to tear them off but Jack takes him by surprise. He takes the thin fabric between his teeth and tugs. The soft sound of ripping lace serenades the moment, and Brock knows this is a memory he will not soon forget. When Jack was done the panties were a scrap of fabric hanging from Jack’s mouth. It seems almost feral, a totally different Jack from the man who makes him homemade soup when he has a sniffle. It was erotic in such a special way that the slow, missionary sex that follows didn’t seem boring, not when he knows Jack ripped away his underwear with his teeth. Soon they are laying side by side. The quiet is comfortable and Brock gives Jack time to collect his thoughts. He draws random shapes on his Jack’s stomach as he looks at the ceiling, enjoying the just fucked feeling. 

“That was...something.” Jack finally says. 

“A good something?” Brock asks. 

“A good something,” Jack agrees. 

Brock smiles. 

** ** ** **

“You want me to paint you.” Jack deadpans.

“Yes.” Brock laid out the body paint. “But first I gotta put a little on you and me. Make sure we don’t break out in hives or something.” 

Jack’s a good sport and while looking confused, allowed Brock to place a dollop on his belly. Brock adds one to his own and wipes away the excess. They eat dinner and watch TV and then, both, unharmed, Brock goes back to the paint. “So I can eat this.” Jack clarifies. “And you’re gonna paint me?” 

“No,” Brock says. “You’re going to paint me and then I’m going to rub it onto you and lick it up. Then you’ll lick mine up and we’re gonna fuck.” 

“Sounds...messy,” Jack says with a wary eye directed at the Cocoa-Loco flavored paint. 

“You like chocolate,” Brock points out. “We’ll lay down a towel.” 

“I like chocolate bars, not chocolate paint.” Jack replies but then takes a deep breath. “I guess I do like the idea of having sex and eating at the same time.” 

Brock laughs. “That’s one way to spin things.” 

They lay out the towels and Brock dims the lights to give a more erotic atmosphere. Jack tests it out, painting a stick person on his belly, it’s head being Brock’s belly button. Brock was glad he’s having fun with it. He looks at Brock, as if asking for permission. He gets more paint, draws a line up his stomach and between each ab. He then dips his thumbs into the paint and rubs it on his nipples, which takes Brock by surprise but not in a bad way. Quickly they harden under the gentle caress. Jack applies paint to his entire pec, which makes rubbing it onto Jack even easier. He turns his attention downwards, painting his erection carefully and thoroughly, then Jack and Brock switch positions and Brock slides his body up Jack, leaving thick streaks of the paint. Jack offers his paint-covered finger and Brock moulds his lips around the digit with gentle suckling pressure. Brock slipped down, dragging his tongue through the paint, tongue swirling around Jack’s areola before flicking his tongue over the pebbled nub. Jack moans so Brock continues until the color streaks there are gone and turns to the other side. Brock can feel their erections slipping past each other, lubricated by the paint. Brock’s mouth watered as he aches to have his cock in his mouth. But he isn’t going to rush this, not when it feels so good, not with Jack being bold. 

There’s paint everywhere, their bodies are covered in a thin sheen of the red and Brock wishes he can live in this moment forever. He slips down to lick the paint from Jack’s cock, swiping his tongue at the bit that had gotten on his balls. He suckles on them, one at a time with gentle pressure, tongue swirling around to get every last trace. Jack grunts and groans and that tells Brock that he’s doing well. After his balls were clean of paint he got back to his cock. He’s licking the paint gathered beneath the mushroom head when Jack cums. It takes him by surprise and he swallows instinctively. Brock looks up and see’s Jack red in the face. 

“I… I’m sorry Brock. I didn’t… I didn’t realize I was that close and…” 

Jack looks so ashamed that, while Brock is a little disappointed, he can’t say anything. “It happens,” Brock says with a smile. “Plus, now we know we should do this again.” 

“I’m going to finish you off,” Jack assures him, kneeling. 

“I sure hope so.” Brock spreads his thighs and Jack gets busy licking up the paint and sucking him off. 

The more Brock considers it, the less bothered he is. The only position Jack knows was boring and it would have brought a lackluster end to an incredible experience. He’s used edible oil before, with Grant, but paint, while messy, tastes better. The oil is better lube however so once Brock opens Jack’s world to all the sex positions there were, they will use it. He cums and they lay on the towel together, sticky but happy. 

“How was that?” Brock asks smugly. 

“It’s better than Hershey for sure. Not as good as Godiva though.” 

“Not the flavor you dork.”

“Oh. I liked it. I’m glad we tried it.” 

Brock looks over at him to ensure he was being honest. He was. Brock tallies another success. “Good. I’m glad.” 

“Maybe Cadbury. Yeah, I think that’s it.” 

Brock rolls his eyes. 

** ** ** **

“You want me to do what?” Jack’s eyes are practically bulging. 

“Choke me.” Brock says again. 

“I… Why? I don’t want to hurt you.” Jack looks truly panicked so Brock lays a hand on his arm. 

“You won’t hurt me. Not if you do it properly.” 

“I don’t know how to do it properly. I… I think I might have to say no to that, Brock. I’m sorry. It’s dangerous.” 

The disappointment is sharp but Brock respects Jack’s comfort too much to argue. 

“Okay Jack, we don’t do that.” 

“I’m sorry,” he says again looking guilty. “I hope you're not upset.” 

“I’m not,” Brock assures him. “We’ll try something new later. How about we catch up on Hoarders.” 

Jack nods after a moment and Brock takes his hand as they walk to the living room. Maybe choking is too big of a step, Brock thinks while he watches rats run over a mound of garbage on television. His success rate is still okay: two successes, one failure. Choking is one of Brock’s favorite kinks but he’ll make due. Jack’s worth more than getting off, after all. Which is why Brock is doing this, he’s testing boundaries, not breaking them. 

** ** ** **

“So you’re gonna rub an ice cube over me?” 

“Yes.” 

“And then I’ll do it to you?”

“Yes.” 

“And it’ll feel good?” 

“It makes you more sensitive.” 

Jack is still skeptical by his facial expression so Brock says, “Not on your penis Jack.” 

“Oh.” Jack says, relieved. “When it gets cold…” 

“I know.” Brock assured him. 

Brock has a bowl of ice cubes in one hand, and a dildo he’d left in the freezer for an hour and a half in the other. He follows Jack to the bedroom and Brock sets aside the bowl and the toy in favor of undressing Jack. He always moved so diligently, unaware that there’s an art to it. “Wait,” Brock says as he reaches for the hem of his shirt. “Can I undress you?” 

Jack nods without hesitation and Brock takes the fabric, lifting it slowly, teasingly, showing off Jack’s lean toned stomach. Inch by inch, skin was exposed, making a monotonous task erotic. It also gave time for the dildo to cool down some and the ice to melt a bit. When Jack’s shirt is off Brock kisses him. It’s slow and sensual, setting the pace for this particular exploration. Brock pops the button on his jeans, pulls down the zipper tab and kneels. He kisses Jack’s cock through the soft, spandex-y material before he peels them off. He lets his lips graze over his cock before he helps Jack step out of the clothes pooled around his ankles. 

He lays Jack out on the bed, and dips his fingers into the cold water that has melted from the cubes. He draws a circle Jack’s nipple, watching it tighten and harden. Brock does the same thing to the other nipple and then scoops up an ice cube. He lets it sit on Jack’s sternum for a moment, watching as his skin tightens and goosebumps bloom across his skin. Brock leads the ice with a finger across his chest and stomach until it vanishes into a pool of cold water. Then he pops an ice cube in his mouth and kisses Jack, his cold lips moulded onto his warm ones. Brock delivers these cold kisses along his upper body, feeling Jack harden against his thigh. When the ice cube is gone he grabs another and, with his finger, runs it teasingly along his pubic and hip bones. Jack hisses at the cold and his cock starts to flag. Brock quickly takes the ice cube in his mouth and kisses the inside of his thigh. Jack’s cock recovers, hardening a bit more with each kiss. Brock drags the cube around inner thighs, sensitizing the area and when the ice melts he traces his fingers along his inner thigh, preening as he hears Jack moan. 

The plans Brock had made were quickly sidelined. Brock is perfectly happy making this all about Jack after he cums, Brock will simply finish himself off. It’s easy to do, Jack falling apart is one of the hottest things, if not the hottest thing, that Brock’s ever seen. With his tongue still a little cold he shifts upward to take Jack’s cock in his mouth. It’s thick and hot and bobs when Brock runs his cool tongue against the underside of his head. Jack moans, loud and unabashed. Brock smiles around him and does so again, sucking gently. Jack’s thighs flex and a peek through his lashes shows Jack was wide mouthed, looking at the ceiling. Brock slips him out of his mouth and delivers a kiss to each testicle before taking them both his mouth, lightly rolling them with his tongue. 

“Fuck,” Jack pants. “Fuck I’m-I’m gonna cum.” 

Brock quickly releases them and takes his dick back into his mouth. The only thing that can possibly ruin this beautiful moment is cum in his hair. He sucks Jack through his orgasm, wringing out every drop as he jerks himself off. Loves every second Jack’s thick cock laid heavy against his tongue. When Jack grows too sensitive Brock wipes his cum off on the towel and, weak from his orgasm, drags his body upward to lay beside Jack who kisses him and pulls him into an embrace. 

“How was it?” Brock asks sleepily. 

“Better than expected. Way better,” Jack laughs a little. He’s still hesitant but he’s not as timid as he usually was. 

That put his success rate at one failure and three successes. Brock can make a kinky bastard of this man yet. 

** ** ** **

“Let’s try a different position.” 

Jack pauses kissing his neck, hand snaking down to pick up his leg. He lifts his head to look at Brock. He looks scared but also a bit curious. “What kind of position?” 

“I’ll show you.” 

Brock rolls over and gets up on his hands and knees, sliding his elbows, bowing his back to lift his ass up high. “Wow.” Jack said. “Wow.” 

Brock sneaks a look back without shifting much and catches Jack’s eye. “Open me up,” Brock says. 

Jack reaches for the lube and Brock faces forwards. Going in blind feels right. His eyes drift shut as he leaves Jack to his own devices. He will guide, if Jack asks, but Jack seems to understand. He opens him slowly, long fingers caressing his silky walls as he looks for that special spot that makes Brock moan. He finds it and Brock’s eyelids flutter the sparks of pleasure shooting through him. It’s teasing, a promise of something more that Brock’s not so sure he can patiently wait for. Maybe it’s the excitement of having sex without lying beneath Jack, an umoving lump of flesh. Maybe it’s because he’s hoping Jack’s clumsiness will make it rough and Brock likes rough. 

“Put it in,” Brock gasps and Jack stops stroking him.

“Like this?” he asks. 

“Like this.” Brock confirms.

He can feel Jack’s nervousness as he shifts around, clearly trying to find the right angle. “Try on your knees.” 

He feels Jack shift once and Brock feels a little bad. Jack’s tall and a lot of it is legs. But the head of Brock’s rests on the end of his hold, catching on the rim. “Like this?” 

“Like this,” Brock murmurs softly. 

The first thrusts are slow, unpracticed and sloppy, but as he adjusts they get harder, he responds to Brock’s moans, chasing down the one that says he’s hitting the right places. It doesn't take Jack long, he is skilled in pleasing Brock, that’s not up for debate. This journey isn’t for better sex, it’s for more exciting sex. The pace increases and it’s harder than usual, Jack too focused on hitting the right spot to mind the force behind his thirst. Brock begins to moan loud, unabashed, taking in this moment for all it’s worth. It’s stellar, it’s ethereal, it’s all Jack, all raw without his usual poise. It’s… It’s going to make him cum shortly. He’s too caught up to warn Jack, balls drawing up before strings of cum land on the bedspread. The rhythmic tightening on Jack’s cock tips him over the edge as well and soon they’re both catching their breath. Jack recovers faster and grabs a towel. Brock frowns at the duvet for a second but he’s still riding the post orgasm high, body relaxed. He musters the strength to roll over and kiss Jack. 

“How was that?” 

“I think I could do that again sometime.” Jack said with only a bit of pink on his cheeks. And that could easily be from his orgasm.

Brock smiles and cuddles up to Jack. Tally: four successes and one failure.

** ** ** **

It’s a Tuesday and it’s late but Brock is rummaging through the box. He has a big meeting and he’s stressed. The best distraction is sex as everyone knows. So he wants to break something out, to soothe himself by soothing Jack. Plus an orgasm. The orgasm is very important. He pulls out the massage candle and goes to the kitchen to get the lighter. Jack’s still in the shower so it gives him enough time to set things up. He hopes to work up to wax play but, after the ice cube issue, he’s glad he had the foresight to order both. Steps, Brock tells himself, baby steps. 

It’s a soy candle, packed with all the ingredients for hydrating skin and also for heating things up in the bedroom. He’s used it once before but prefers wax play. But, Brock reminds himself, he can’t get ahead of himself. It was sexy in a subtle way, a good way to open up Jack’s world to the pleasure of heat now he’s been exposed to the pleasure of cold. 

Massage oil candles burn at a lower temperature which was safe and mild for a beginner like Jack. It smells like lavender and oil is pooling around the wick already. It’s pitcher shaped for easy and more accurate pouring. Jack steps out of the bathroom, once more covered only a towel. 

“Your candle smells nice,” Jack says starting toward the closet. “I thought you hated smelly candles.” 

“I do. But this isn’t a candle.” 

Jack looks over his shoulder in confusion and Brock sets it on the bedside table to approach Jack. “It’s massage oil.” 

“Massage oil?” 

“Yes. Like the stuff you used on me last Valentines day. Sort of.” 

Jack looks suspicious at the sort of and Brock doesn’t blame him. “It’s like a candle,” he explains. “But instead of wax, it’s oil.” 

“Oh.” Jack looks a bit less worried. “You want a massage?”

“No, I'll give you one.” 

Jack hums in agreement. “I’ll never pass up a massage. So what, the oil cools down?” 

“No, it’s supposed to be warm.” 

“I’ve been burned by oil before Brock, it’s not fun.” 

“It’s at a very low temperature,” Brock assures him. “I’d never burn you. You know that.” 

Jack still looks worried so Brock kisses him softly once, then again. “I guess,” Jack says.

“If you don’t like it I’ll stop.” Brock reminds him. 

Jack draws in a deep breath. “Okay.”

“Remember how much you liked the ice?” 

“Yeah…” Jack still sounds a bit reluctant but he takes off the towel and drapes it over the bed. “Don’t have a big meeting early?” 

“Yes and I’m trying to forget about it.” 

The smell of lavender swirls in the air, earthy and warm. The lighting was low, only the lamp in the corner on which left them basking in muted yellow shadows. The candle has been burning now for thirty minutes so he blows out the flame. He starts with his feet, pouring a bit of the oil on the top of his foot. A little goes a long way with massage oil. Jack moans softly as Brock works. 

Brock was surprised to learn that it’s an erogenous zone but through experiment he’s learned where to rub to get the most of it. He presses his thumbs in, gently kneading the area. Jack moans tell him he’s in the right area. He drips more wax on his shin, eyeing his cock which was thickening a bit. Digging his fingers into his calves, this was less sensual, the purpose to give the massage he promised Jack. 

He pours a line of hot oil along his knees and thigh, eager to get his fingers on the inside of his knee, to see how Jack acts at the unexpected pleasure. He does his thighs first, fingers rubbing away any knots in his muscle, caressing the skin with his oil slicked digits. Then, he goes for the back of the knee, listening to Jack’s soft murmurs and hums. His cock was damn near fully erect and Brock was still on his legs. He urges Jack to roll over and Jack objects, clearly expecting his cock to be ‘massaged’ as well but Brock’s not ready to end this. 

Jack’s shoulders flex as Brock dribbles the wax, pouring it in a big Z over his broad, muscular back. “How’s it feel?” Brock asks, kneading Jack’s lower back with the heel of his hands. 

“Good,” Jack murmurs. “It’s not too hot.” 

“I told you,” Brock says, shifting from his lower back a bit. “It feels nice on your balls too.” 

“Uh,” Jack goes tense which is the opposite of what Brock’s hoping for. 

“It’ll be okay,” he assures him, rubbing out a knot that leaves Jack laying back down with a soft moan. “Trust me.” 

“You keep saying that,” Jack says.

“And I’ve been right.” 

Jack hums and Brock takes that as a yes. Once Jack’s back is glistening in oil Brock gets to the part he’s been most anxious about. Jack turns onto his back and looks somewhere between excited and terrified. Brock pours a bit of the oil in a circle on Jack’s pecs. He doesn’t object and Brock massages it into his skin, pointedly avoiding his nipples. It’s hot just seeing his chest gleaming like a warrior from one of those Spartan movies, then Brock pours some directly on Jack’s nipple. It tightens to a hard nub and Jack releases a breathless moan. Brock teases him with his thumbs before he turns his attention downward. He pours a thin line from sternum to belly button and runs his palms over him, feeling his skin. Jack murmurs in enjoyment and Brock keeps going until he’s glistening. He uses some of the excess oil on his skin to slide his hand up and down Jack’s cock and Jack gasps. Brock takes the pitcher and pours wax on Jack’s sack. Jack grunts and it’s where betweens surprise and pleasure. Brock rolls his balls in one hand, spreading the oil over the delicate soft skin while his other jerks off Jack. 

Brock foolishly didn’t check if the oil was edible so Jack was going to have to make due without a blow job. He stops playing with his balls and lines their cocks side by side, slipping against each other in the best of sensations. Brock and Jack moan almost in unison and not long after Brock started they’re near finishing. Brock ruts against Jack’s cock eagerly and he does the same, a team racing for climax. Brock reaches it first and it’s enough to set Jack off. Brock thrusts through his orgasm, milking every last drop from him. Both of their cum lands on Jack for once and Brock, boneless after such an orgasm, lays down beside Jack taking the edge of a towel and wiping Jack off. It’s an interesting trade of roles but it doesn’t bother Brock in the slightest. 

“So,” Brock begins. 

“It was good,” Jack cuts in with a smile. “I’m getting used to your question.” 

Brock laughs. “I guess I do ask every time. I just want to be sure you didn’t hate it.” 

“I won’t cum if I don’t like it,” Jack says. 

He definitely has a point. Still that’s five successes and one failure. He isn’t doing poorly opening Jack’s sexual world in the slightest. In fact, Brock is almost certain he can say their missionary days are over.

** ** ** **

It’s only natural to transition from massage oil to candle wax. Jack agrees with little hesitation, the memory still fresh. It was only two days ago but Brock’s so eager to step things up he can’t help but ask Jack if he was okay with trying something new the second he got home. 

“Hello to you too,” Jack says, hanging up his jacket. 

“Sorry. Hi. Do you want to try wax play tonight?” 

Jack takes off his shoes, looking thoughtful for a beat and then says, “Sure.” 

So now Jack was laid out, the lights low, a wax play candle in his hand. He blows out the flame, knees on either side of Jack’s torso, Jack’s cock already hard. Brock was hard as well. He’s looking forward to having the wax poured on him as well, assuming Jack enjoys this as well. Brock can’t imagine he wouldn’t like it, not after their positive experience with the oil. They’re started on the chest, a nice neutral space to ensure Jack was okay with the temperature. It was higher than oil and it would harden quickly. 

“Okay?” Brock asks.

Beneath him Jack nods. “Okay.”

Brock tips the candle forward and a thin line streams down and pools on Jack's chest. He hisses immediately, jolting up to wipe it away. It’s already harned so he peels it and throws like it’s personally offended which, technically, it has. 

“No.” Jack says immediately and his cock agrees. “I don’t like pain Brock. Nothing painful.”

Brock’s only a little disappointment. He feels guilty and sets it aside. Jack watches it like it is going to take him by surprise and tip all over him. “I’m sorry,” Brock says. “I’m so sorry Jack.” 

Jack rubs at the spots. “It’s okay,” he said. “I know… I know it feels good for some people but not to me.” 

“I’m sorry,” Brock says again because he can’t say it enough. He never meant to hurt Jack, he should have thought things through better. “I was too fast.” 

“Maybe,” Jack agrees. “But it’s okay.” 

“It is?” Brock is the meek one suddenly, drawing back in fear of hurting Jack further. 

“It is.” Jack scoots up and extends his hand. 

Brock takes it and Jack pulls him against his chest, arms caging him. “Don’t blame yourself. You’d think that since I liked the oil I would like wax. I agreed too fast too. It’s my fault too which evens it out no one’s fault.” 

“Jack,” Brock begins. 

“It’s no one’s fault.” Jack said firmly. “I love you. And I trust you. I’m sure the next thing you want to try will go better.” 

“I hope so,” Brock murmurs. 

Jack kisses the corner of his mouth. “I know so.” 

** ** ** **

“How much did you spend on this?” Jack asks, staring down at the canvas panel taking up a sizable portion of their living room. 

“I’d rather not disclose that.” Brock admits and Jack sighs. “This will be fun.” 

“Is it even safe?” 

“It came with the set. It’s meant for sex.” 

Jack rubs the back of his neck. “And you want to hang this up in our living room?” 

Brock nods, pointing to the open space over the couch that Brock’s left available while he finds the right piece. And this was the piece. 

“Our friends will see it. My parents will see it.”

“I’m not planning on writing ‘Jack and Brock sex painting’ on it, dork.” Brock gives him a good natured push. 

“I… And you want to do it here?” Jack lowers his voice. “In the open.” 

Brock looks around the apartment. “It’s just us. The shades are drawn.” 

“But…” 

“You can have sex in more places than the bedroom,” Brock reminds him gently. “C’mon, I’ll paint you first.” 

Jack takes a deep breath. “Okay but I don’t feel comfortable using the paint as a lube. Can I get the bottle?”

If that’s all it takes to get Jack on board, Brock will gladly agree. While he fetches the lube, Brock pours out the paint and takes up the sponge paint brush. Jack returns with the bottle and Brock has the brush ready with blue paint. Jack undresses, looking around as if he expects a stranger to hop out of their pantry or bust through the door. It doesn’t happen and Jack stands there, hand folded in front of his penis. Brock could laugh but he doesn’t. He doesn’t want Jack to feel worse. Besides the purpose of it was to get him out of his prudish frame of mind. Before long Jack is a mix of blue, red and pink. Jack had gone red when Brock was painting his dick and he got hard (“Feel’s good, is all.”) and Brock smiled through it for his sake. 

For Brock, Jack selects orange, purple and green. 

“What position do you want?” Brock asks, dick hard and curious. 

He’s never done this before but he’s always wanted to. He’s glad the first one will be with Jack. 

“Can we… Can we do it the dog way?” 

Brock laughs and Jack manages to look mad while he blushes. “What?” 

“‘The dog way’. You mean doggy style.” 

“It’s the same thing.” 

“Two totally different phrases. Actually, I don’t think yours is a phrase, it’s just weird.” 

“Shut up,” Jack says without heat. “Let’s do this if it’s so important to you.” 

“It is.” 

Brock steps on the white panel and his mind reels with the possible art their sex would make. He takes his time getting in position, well aware he’s smearing paint on the canvas, so Jack has more time to gather himself and voice any second thoughts. Then he’s kneeling behind him, leaving his own paint. The sound of the cap being flicked sends a shock of excitement through Brock. Jack’s finger probes at his hole, brushing over the muscle while Brock lays forward and enjoys the sensation. Bit by bit Jack works him open. It feels different in the living room, new scenery, new lighting from the sunlight filtering through the shades. 

Brock thinks about how little of the canvas they would use in doggy style so he’s a little disappointed that Jack has decided that position. But, he thinks, foreplay would certainly fill out the space (and make the painting less obvious because he isn’t interested in advertising what it is, the fun was having their secret hung up openly). He gets out of position and onto his knees while Jack stands there, confused. He’s wiping the paint of his cock with a paper towel. 

“What?” Jack asks, concerned.

“Nothing, I thought we could play around a little before.” 

“Oh.” Jack says. “Okay.” 

Brock beckons him to his knees and kisses him, trailing a hand down his chest to his cock which he jerks with a quick flick of his wrist. He swallows Jack’s moan, dragging his hand upwards, cupping the back of his neck, pulling him close. They swap places and Brock urges Jack to lay back with a hand to his chest. He lowers down to his cock briefly (the paint is non-toxic but it tastes like glue). Brock sits up and gets another idea. He lowers his body on top of Jack, blending their paint together. He slips his cock between his thighs, stimulating them both. Jack’s cock rubs against his public bone and his stomach, and Brock’s cock is also brushing against his sensitive inner thighs. Brock kisses him between thrusts, leaving orange and purple handprints on his skin. He could kiss him forever. Leaving his lips is almost painful for Brock. They continue before Jack says he’s getting close. They seperate and Brock catches his lips once more. The kiss is heated and tender. 

“Pull my hair,” Brock asks. 

Jack hesitates a moment and gives his hair a little tug. 

“Harder.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you, Brock.” 

“You won’t. Just a little harder. Please Jack.” 

Jack draws in a breath and then nods. He looks him in the eye as he takes his hair in his fist. The tug is more than a little harder and that makes Brock moan. “Fuck me,” he asks. 

He’s had enough foreplay, he needs Jack inside of him. He needs it immediately. 

Brock slips back down into the position and Jack fingers him a moment, relaxing what new tension was there. It’s a quick job and not long after Jack’s cock breaches him, Brock groans at the feeling of being stretched so far. It doesn’t take Jack long to find a rhythm that had them both grunting in pleasure. That sound of their skin slapping into each other fills the living room and Brock enjoys every second of it. Too soon Brock’s on the brink of orgasm. He doesn’t have time to warn Jack but when he comes Jack follows quickly behind. They drop to the canvas, Jack leaning against him so it didn’t get the plastic Brock laid out to protect the carpet. 

“I’ll have to see the canvas before it’s hung to see if it’s good or not,” Jack says before Brock could even ask. 

Brock laughs but gets up. Cum wasn’t meant to be on the canvas. He cleans himself up and Jack rises, standing on the plastic to stare at the canvas. It was a smear of color. A smear of love. “I think I like it,” Jack said. 

Brock smiles. “I think I like it too.” 

** ** ** **

Jack stares when Brock slips him the keycard. 

“Are we going somewhere.” 

“Yes. Tonight we’re going to the Hilton and you are Ethan and I am Jackson.” 

“What?” 

“Rolepaly,” Brock says because he thought it was obvious but, really, he should know better. 

“I don’t know if I can roleplay. The only acting I’ve done was in grade school and I was a tree.” 

“It’s easy. You pretend not to know me.” 

“But I do know you.” 

“Pretend you don’t.” 

Jack looks pained and Brock’s confused. “What’s wrong?” 

“I just… I can’t pretend to someone else. It’ll feel… It’ll feel like I’m cheating.” 

Jack’s last relationship ended because his boyfriend cheated and Brock is an idiot for not considering that. “I’m sorry Jack,” he says. “I wasn’t thinking.”

Jack shrugs but it’s downtrodden, the ghosts of the past glassing over his eyes. Brock looks at the card and says, “How about we make use of the hotel room anyway? Order room service and rent adult films.” 

Jack looks at him, horrified, and Brock laughs. “I’m kidding. We’ll spend some quality time together -- as us -- because it’ll always be you and me, Jackie.” 

With some trepidation Jack smiles and perks up a bit. By the time they’re tucking into overpriced and overcooked steaks Jack is recovered and Brock’s guilt finally starts to die down. The sex is missionary but the fact it’s not their bed takes the edge off it. That and Jack deserves whatever he wants after Brock’s foolest suggestion. They’re side by side when he, with a heavy heart, tallies a second failure. 

** ** ** **

Brock walks out the bathroom, a pair of handcuffs dangling from his index finger. Jack’s sitting there, naked. “Handcuffs?” Jack says. 

“Restraint,” Brock corrects. “With handcuffs.” 

“And I take I’m the one being handcuffed.” 

Brock cocks his head. “You want to handcuff me?” 

Jack’s cheeks color as he realizes what he had said. “I… I guess I was just thinking… Nothing.” 

“No,” Brock approaches him. “The point of this is to indulge, right? To try new things. Handcuffing me is a new thing and I sure as hell am not going to object.” 

“You won’t?” 

“No. I trust you.” 

“Should I handcuff your hands together or… Or should I handcuff you to the bed?” 

Brock shivers in anticipation. “Whichever one you want.” 

Jack directs Brock to lay on the bed and stands over him, humming. It’s nice to see Jack starting to take control. As much as Brock likes to run the show, it’s nice to have someone else do it, especially when the person is Jack. Jack surprises him, taking his left arm and raising one of the posts, clicking it carefully until Brock says, “There,” and then takes the other, remembering the number of clicks. 

Brock’s hands are restrained above his head and Jack is free to do whatever he wants. Brock’s never been more eager to be fucked. He wiggles excitedly, dick hard and drooling on his belly. Jack stares at him a moment and then crawls over him from the end of the bed, tongue sweeping over his bottom lip. Brock imagines the tongue elsewhere and he’s not disappointed.

Jack’s a pro at eating Brock out, he loves each and every second of it, hands aching for something to hold onto as Jack holds his thighs too tightly to stop him from moving. He pauses and gives a long lavish lick to his cock. It was a sumptuous sight if Brock’s ever seen one and he wishes he could photograph it but he can't so he lives in the moment. The sensations were heavenly, enough to leave him withering on the cusp of an orgasm, pulling on the handcuffs fruitlessly. The metal edge bit in his wrist giving this pleasure a pleasing contrast with sparks of pain. He wishes he can touch Jack, wants to reciprocate what he’s experiencing but he can’t. 

Brock is pushed to the edge, his breathing harsh and erratic. “Jack,” he chokes and Jack looks up at him, tongue still going, teeth still applying gentle pressure to his rim. 

Brock cums like that, this kind of orgasm seems to rip out him, so hard it's almost painful. He stares at Jack through it, a keening noise rising from his throat, body taunt, breathless. Tears gather in the corner of his eyes. When it ends, Jack rises, finishing himself off onto Brock’s stomach. Watching Jack cum sends a wave of desire through Brock but he’s too wrung out to even think about another round. He thinks about how lucky he is to have Jack, about how much he loves him, and, should Jack ever leave him, that would never recover. 

Next thing he knows Jack kissing the tears running down his cheeks. He’s quick to grab the keys and unlock them. He looks at the red marks in horror and presses his body to his as he apologizes. Brock’s still hiccuping over soft sobs so he can’t express that it isn’t physical pain, just the onslaught of far too many emotions faster than he can process it. 

It’s happened before, with Grant, but this feels different because it’s Jack. 

Jack holds him until the sobs quiet to a sniffling as Brock’s emotions level out and he is capable of speech. “That was good,” he says. His voice breaks so he clears his throat. “I’m okay Jack.” 

“Okay?” Jack looks hysterical. “I hurt you.” 

“No you didn’t. It doesn’t hurt,” Brock rolls his wrist to assure him there was no injury. “I just… I love you Jack. I love you a lot and I can’t imagine life without you.” 

“I love you too, Brock.” Jack says, voice small. “I… I really didn’t hurt you? I never should have done that.” 

“Excuse me, that was one of the best orgasms I’ve ever had. You definitely should have done it.” 

“Really?” Jack asks.

“Really.” Brock shifts back and fishes his abandoned shirt from the floor to wipe up the cum growing itchy as it dried on their skin. “So, minus me crying, how was it?” 

Jack looks at him a minute before he says, “Minus you crying, it was good. It’s nice to be able to do what I want to you.” 

He’s blushing as he admits it and Brock’s elated he’s starting to share so much and that he likes dominating him. Brock goes for a shower and Jack follows, bathing him tenderly. It’s not sexual, it’s just intimate and Brock kisses him. “Thank you,” he says. 

“For what?” 

“For being open minded.”

“You’re making it fun,” Jack says. “I went online to see about… These kinks you like and I saw some really scary ones that I really hope you don’t want to do.” 

Brock quirks a smile, curious. “And which are those?”

“Uh, you don’t want me to pee on you right? And you don’t want to pee on me?” 

Brock laughs. “Not really my thing.” 

Jack sighs in relief. “And you don’t want me to wrap you in plastic. Or wear a leather bodysuit?” 

Brock laughs. “God, how deep did you go into the web?” 

Jack blushes. “Gimp suits.” 

Brock snorts. “Gimp suits huh? No, Jack, I’m not going to put you in a gimp suit. There’s lots of things we can try, we’ve only hit the tip of the iceberg.” 

“I-I saw online that rape fantasies are common and I… I’m not comfortable with that. Not at all.” 

Brock blinks. He’d be lying if he said he wants to try it someday but if Jack doesn’t like it, then it would remain a fantasy which is perfectly fine with him. “That’s perfectly okay.” 

“How much of it have you done?” 

“This and that.” Brock grins at him. “I’ll gladly show you.” 

Jack offers a smile and it’s genuine. “I’m glad we’re doing this. I didn’t really think about everything else that can go into sex. You’re a good teacher.” 

“Well thank you. I look forward to teaching you soon.” 

And he really, really did.


End file.
